Usuario discusión:Goku783
¡Bienvenido! Hola Goku783. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Digimon Fanon como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Digimon Fanon" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Oye Oye Goku en esta pagina es donde se puede crear digimons hechos por fans El Juan 18:16 10 oct 2010 (UTC) 10 oct 2010 Hola Goku! vine como me dijist,asi que bueno,estoy empezando mi serie,a y tengo un regalo para la tuya,si me dejas,la puedo editar,pero tenes q sacarle la proteccion. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:53 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaaaa! ¡Hola amigo! Joacoz me avisó de que habías creado esta página, y quiero colaborar también aquí ^^. Joacoz me ha dicho que puedo poner mi "telenovela" que, a pesar del nombre, me la estoy tomando en serio y creo que puede molar mucho en algunos momentos XD. Se va a llamar: "Tales of the Digital World: Salamander's Power" ¡Me encanta tu idea de haber hecho esta página, y estoy deseando contribuir a ella! Bueno pues, ¡hasta otra! HolySeadramon 20:27 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo! q me cuentas? veo q tu serie avanza,pero te recomiendo q acomodes las imagenes cuando lo agas ycategorizes,solo eso..es una recomendacvion nada mas.:) Joacoz 23:10 28 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,fractumon t kedo mejor q los demas,como si fuera un black lopmon original XD. Joacoz 00:00 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Me puedes hacer un favor me podrias dar borrando a Michelye Rodrigez ya que le cambie de nombre gracias Zelta 03:51 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Logo Bueno sobre la portada, mejor pide ayuda a otro usuario ya que no son mi fuerte, sobre el logo no me has dicho que imagen quieres, pero creo que tengo una perfecta, el problema es que hay que subirla con estas dimensiones: 250x65 por lo tanto el anterior logo por ejemplo quedaría fatal, voy a poner un logo haber que te parece. Oliver0796 18:52 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Debes de encontrar una imagen que sea .png, ya que solo esas se pueden añadir de logo, mientras lo que si puedo hacer, es cambiar el color de fondo de la wikia, que color te gustaría? Oliver0796 19:06 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Le diste wel puesto de reversor a ariel garrido,pero para que? osea,a menos q edite bien,lo cual no hace,por que primero,tiene muy mala ortografia,si no,miralo en sus fandsubs,y segundo:solo edito sus propios fandsubs y los personajes y digimon q el creo,por lo q a mi respecta no se mereceria el puesto...Joacoz 01:20 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Cargo de administrador Hola Goku783, me gustaría que me quitases cuanto antes el cargo de administrador, me lo diste temporalmente para que añadiera el logo y el color de fondo, ya esta echo, por lo tanto espero que me quites el cargo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:36 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Digi-administracion Puedo ser dministrador? Tenny10 05:26 12 dic 2010 (UTC) 80 Y si tengo 80? Tenny10 23:18 13 dic 2010 (UTC)◎ Ok ya hize 1 Digimon:Yetimon Pronto hare a Shadowmon Sharockomon Crinicermon y Perplemon Porfavor no copies mis Digimons ;:) Tienes serie?Inscribela Tienes serie?Inscribela a Digimon Fanon TV(En construccion) Tenny10 19:29 26 dic 2010 (UTC) oye esta wiki es la mejor,aqui puedo hacer novelas y subir mis propios digimons? bueno no propios si no editando algunos existentes ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 21:58 29 dic 2010 (UTC) 74 Ya casi estoy en 90 ediciones(estoy en 74) Atentamente Tenny10 18:09 4 ene 2011 (UTC) administrador Puedo ser administrador? Ediciones:102 en adelante Serie:Si Nombre:Tenny10 Puesto:No.4(Antes numero 1 :() El Digi-reportero de Digimon Fanon Wiki Gracias a y ese Master Hiper Profesor Pokemon hac entradas sin sentido como una asi Titulo:Jo Contenido:Jo Titulo:Pe cONTENIDO:PE Tu crees que lo debemos bloquear o avisar? El Digi-Reportero de Digimon Fanon Wiki Saludo Hola goku soy Davis Adrian Garcia Soto(Davis10) goku me preguntaba como puedo poner la foto del digimon que quiero en la planilla del digi-escaner o como se llame? genial historia hey que buena historia me gustaGabumonss 21:49 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola ya vi todavia tienes el puesto de administrador y de burocrata y tampoco estas bloqueado.--[[Usuario:italo199702|'Italo' ]][[Usuario Discusión:italo199702|'(Mi Discusión)' ]] 02:07 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy Darcos, actual burocrata del wiki, queria decirte que me sorprende que hayas vuelto, e visto que tu y el usuario "Tenny10" seguian mirando el wiki, pero pense que ustedes se habian retirado al igual que Joacoz, si volveras al wiki me gustaria que me lo dijieras es un honor que hayas vuelto :D, Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 02:12 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Me parece genial que hayas vuelto, me gustaria que vieras los trabajos que estamos haciendo y vieras como hemos hido cambiando el wiki, para que te adaptes, luego avisame, porfavor te pido que no edites la portada porque estoy cambiando unas cosas y algunos MediaWikis, y si, soy yo el que esta "a cargo", pedi adoptar este wiki porque los admin y reversor estaban inactivos o como pense yo, se habian retirado. Bueno, Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 02:25 6 mar 2011 (UTC) No entendi lo que me dijiste a necesito que me lo repitas y arregla tu firma porfavor. -Darcos (Mi discusión) 20:36 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Cargo Hola Goku783, venia a pedirte, por favor, anda ahí y quítate el flag de burócrata. Yo no lo puedo hacer, pero tu si. Se que eres el fundador de esta Wiki, pero no puedes negar que ya no la editas, no tienes conocimiento sobre MediaWiki, Plantillas y demás. Este wiki necesita burócratas y administradores activos y si realmente te importa la wiki, te pido por favor que te quites el cargo de burócrata y administrador. Si no lo haces, espero que al menos te pongas a editar, si no, tendré que pedir que te quiten el flag. Saludos -- 23:28 14 may 2011 (UTC) :Ok, que bien que regreses pero espero que edites. Sobre la portada yo aún no estoy pendiente, estoy editando MediaWiki e creando/editando plantillas. Espero que edites lo más seguido posible y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes a quién pedirla (a mí). Saludos -- 15:42 21 may 2011 (UTC) Portada Pues sí, al fin alguien me dice algo acerca la portada, pues no fue fácil, tuve que usar 3 horas de mi tiempo libre en crear y editar códigos para que quedará así, bueno, aún falta de algunos arreglos que haré cuando tenga más tiempo. Aún así, gracias. Es bueno que de vez en cuando alguien se de cuenta de tu esfuerzo =P -- 20:49 26 may 2011 (UTC) Ya no puedo esperar más Hola Goku783, mira, no sé cuantas veces te lo he pedido, pero lo siento, no haz editado, y las unicas veces que lo haz hecho han sido por que te he dicho, pero ya no puedo esperar más, mira, el wiki necesita burocratas activos o que esten constantemente mirando el wiki, tu ya no haces nada aquí, no sé que te importa quitarte el flag, lo siento, pero si tu no te quitas el flag, me veré obligado a pedir que se te quite. Si no lo quieres perder, te lo digo ahora, ponte a editar activamente. -- 01:32 18 jul 2011 (UTC) tu heres tu heres el fundador soy novato algun consejo super amo de la justicia fuerte y sagrado amo de todo lo que esta en este mundo el aventurero sin fin (discusión) 03:37 20 dic 2012 (UTC)